Cosmic
by ScreamScarlett
Summary: Reading a manga with an extraordinary plot and standing in the middle of a desert with a powerful Djinn were two completely separate things, nervermind the similiar world, countries, and names they both shared. SI-OC
1. Challenge

**Scream's Notes:** I should not be making a Magi story when I hadn't even worked on "The World Only God Knows". This story was inspired from **shanatique** 's "The Cuckoo". I had asked ahead and she gave me the green light (thank you, by the way, you're awesome). So, I hadn't read Magi in quite awhile, along with keeping up with Adventures of Sinbad, but I think we're in a safe place for now. Besides, we won't be meeting any of those guys for awhile until I deem it fit.

So, like the current popular trend, this is going to be a SI-OC (Self-Insert, Original Character) story. Why? Well, better question: why the hell not? Anyway, let's move on by getting this story started and you can be the judge of what you think about after you're done reading. Good, okay, average, terrible, you tell me what you think. I need to improve my writing anyway.

 **Dislcaimer:** Magi and The Adventures of Sinbad belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka (with the help of her lovely assistant Yoshifumi Ohtera). My original character(s) belong to me!

* * *

 **:':**

 **:':**

 **:':**

 **::..¢σѕмι¢..::**

 **:.:**

 **:.:**

 **:.:**

* * *

There was a castle erected outside of the carriages.

The Masters looked at the gleaming castle with awe and want, their black eyes alit from gazing at the incredible structure. Usually those looks were reserved for when they made a great sale for their goods, selling away the best of what they had while ridding the useless merchandise that grew dull and bland when no one would buy them. It was a look they saved when they got their hands on better quality goods, gliding and stroking the merchandise that was to their satisfactory.

Slaves were a boom during times of economic decline when countries suffered from the recent wars, getting their hands on any able-bodied individual that could carry heavy loads, work under long hours without pay, and recreate cities lost in the skirmishes of battles; the countries would also buy slaves to fight and die for them. Slaves that could be used to rebuild their countries... or destroy another.

Back to the shining castle that was standing in the middle of a wasteland between Parthevia and Sasan country, the troop of slaves that were left with following the horse-drawn carriages on their barren feet gathered in a huddled circle, watching the slave traders talk amongst themselves. My eyes trailed over the shapes of the giant lion statues that stood over the entrance like large guards, their sneering mouths intimidating several of the slaves (myself included). It was like there were there to challenge people.

But challenge them into what?

It was strange, however, when I looked away from the castle, that I saw no other buildings or walls that would usually surround establishments as huge as this one. All wealthy buyers were escorted by their personal bodyguards, a small militia formed for their protection around their homes and their person. A castle with no kingdom, no city, and no village...

The master of that castle must be an idiot if he had left his establishment wide in the open for anyone to see it and invade it. Nothing to protect him from having his home barraged by opportunists looking to steal his treasures and belongings.

 _"Hmph. Quite the little imp, aren't you?"_

I blinked, looking around for the person who spoke. There was only an old man with a lame leg and a pregnant woman standing near me, both of them red from the harsh beating of the sun and the blisters on their feet.

Gilgo, the crippled old man, his back bent and his skin sagging with a long beard threw grew closer and closer to the floor (the Masters wanted to make him look exotic like that for some odd reason). Gilgo, while crippled, wasn't thrown away: he had a talent. Pottery of the beautiful kind created to catch the eyes of the wives (and mistresses) of the noblemen. Gilgo's bony fingers crafted the most intricate-looking works that made good sales... yet Gilgo wasn't good enough to be bought, much to the annoyance of the Masters.

It was only a matter of time before the old man would be done away with for not being good enough quality.

Tanna, a blond-haired teen with delicate features despite her dirty appearance, was a pleasure slave. The Masters would sell her body for the night to an interested customer, using the money she was worth to head into the pubs and brothels to entertain themselves. They said Tanna was more enticing because she had the blood of an Artemyra woman, the women who rode on top of giant birds and ruled a country made up of mostly women (and the men would stay at home, mind the children, and do tasks only women were usually stuck with). It was with an angry, drunk, and rough customer that made Tanna the way she was now, heavily swollen with a child in her belly, ready to burst at a moment's notice.

The situation was unfortunate, but the Master simply shrugged and said they's simply make another slave out of the baby once it was born.

Another baby that would end up being just like me.

Born a slave, and would eventually die as a slave. I would waste away, walking an endless cycle of being looked at, bought, thrown back out, dragged, and be bought again. A walking jail forever cursed to hear the sounds of chains jingle from every movement the shackles around my feet would make, the sway of my cuffs, and the lock around my neck. I was six-years-old and I knew this was the fate that destiny sealed me to.

And I didn't even have a name to go with my grave.

 _"Don't count on it, imp."_

"You!" slaves scattered away like frightened birds as crooked fingers grabbed the shackle around my neck, dragging me up until I could barely brush my toes against the dusty terrain. "You're going!"

Confused and bewildered, I watched as the Master fumbled with his keys until he found the correct one, sticking the key into the shackle and turning my neck loose. The cuffs around my wrists and legs went, too. I rubbed at the bruised limbs, but I was once again grabbed harshly by the old Master who dragged my tiny frame closer to the shining castle. I gave a tiny yelp when I was tossed, colliding against the shiny floor that reflected my image.

My skin was dark, almost as dark as the sweets I had seen children eat from stalls that specifically sold treats that I heard one slave say made a person's mouth light up from how delicious it was. Their mouths covered with the delicious-looking brown coating, licking it up until it was gone from their sticky fingers. This color was a great contrast from the white hair on top of my head, the hair uneven as it was constantly cut short. It fell down limply, but two stubborn tufts of hair that refused to bend to a comb stood up almost near the top, appearing like horns. My eyes, some older slave girl once said, looked like the special mineral that the Kou Empire revered: a mineral known as jade.

"Get up, you useless wretch," the older Master snapped at me. "Get up and do something useful for once in your pathetic existence!"

His words were harsh, but not something to cry over. Not anymore, anyway. I had heard a lot worse from him, so his slurs were mild compared to the awful stuff he usually spewed at his merchandise. I looked up to the entrance of the castle, wondering why no one was coming to defend it when we are intruding upon a home that we were not invited to (a lesson ingrained on us slaves for every time we were allowed an audience with a potential wealthy customer looking to browse our goods). But the entrance, I noticed with shock, had no doors...

It just... glowed.

 _'What is this...?'_ I stared at the entrance with wariness.

The more I looked at the glowing entrance, the more frightened I grew. There was something not right about this place, something that deep in my bones shouted of danger and death.

I was scared when I was whipped, I was scared when some buyer _touched_ me in a way I had seen them only do to Tanna and other older girls, I was scared of hearing the crying and screaming of a slave when the Masters would get rid of them, and I was scared of being not good enough merchandise for the Master...

 _"What you meet beyond is your choice."_

I swallowed thickly, shakily getting up to my bare feet. My mind still felt the danger of the place, and I could always face punishment by getting whipped and not fed for a couple days... yet... Yet I couldn't bring myself to run back to the Masters. I looked up to the statues that hovered over the illuminated entrance of the castle.

The lions were baring their fangs at me, challenging me to step forward.

And step forward I did.


	2. Belial

**Scream's Notes:** Here's another chapter for you losers because you're all just so special to me (;p nyah). Also, you guys can reread chapter one if you all want to, I went back and rewritten it since there's was mistakes here and there fix (I did create this late last night after all). Anyway, I won't bother you much of my ramblings and let you readers be on your way to the new chapter. Have fun~

 **Dislcaimer:** Magi and The Adventures of Sinbad belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka (with the help of her lovely assistant Yoshifumi Ohtera). My original character(s) belong to me!

* * *

 **:':**

 **:':**

 **:':**

 **::..¢σѕмι¢..::**

 **:.:**

 **:.:**

 **:.:**

* * *

It was huge, colossal, and unbelievable.

Giant towers with reflective mirrors and stones stacked so high that I wondered if they could reach the sun. There was noise and people everywhere, colors and bright strange lights that overwhelmed my vision. Turning and twisting away from the crowds that walked by me in strange fashion and fabrics I had never seen, and there was even children who were—my eyes snapped up towards the sky when some bird-shaped monstrosity made of armor flew over the giant towers, and I ducked, afraid yet mesmerized by the magnificent sight. The metal bird gave a loud and bellowing pitch that grew higher in volume until it faded away, and the people continued on, unbothered and unhindered.

"What is this place...?" I murmured, looking each and every thing I could get my eyes on.

I squeaked when something went by me, faster than any carriage hauled by horses could ever accomplish. The yellow thing (also coated in armor), halted when someone waved a hand, grabbing onto a latch blended into the frame of the carriage, and opening it until it revealed furnished seats.

Looking back up to the towers, colors that caught my attention, and the moving paintings that displayed people and other things, a wave of familiarity and loss came over me. I was amazed and frightened, but deep down, some part of me felt welcomed and happy. There was nothing to feel welcome and happy about in my life, except for not being done away by my Masters and having an extra slop of food on my dirty plate.

It was like there was a name on the tip of my tongue...

 _"I believe this place is known as Time Square."_

 _'That voice...!'_

I slowly turned my head to look over my shoulder.

He looked like a man... if a man had extra eyes, long ears, and blue skin. Looming over me with his massive form was a giant with skin as blue as the sky above me, hair as pale as my own, and a grim expression upon his handsome features. His collar and chest were adorned with large jewelry that were framed by silver, pearls decorating around the sapphire ovals on them. On his upper arms with silver cuffs, fashioned in a similar style as the one decorated on his torso. But my eyes were quickly focused on the next thing that really brought an otherworldly feature on his person, the skeletal snakes that circled around him, slithering like serpent pets that climbed up and over their owner. Even with his unique and strange appearance, the blue giant had an air of majesty, the likes of which I had never felt even in the presence of the wealthy people, that no mortal man could ever hope to carry with them.

 _"You flatter me,"_ the corner of the giant's lips quirked.

"I..." I trailed off, unsure and afraid.

Slaves did not speak, they only bowed their heads to the people who walked over them. We were things, we had no voice, we were—

 _"Enough,"_ the giant spoke, cutting off my thoughts. _"In this place, all who enter stand on equal grounds. There are no slaves, no masters, just people."_

He gestured to the crowds that filtered in an out of vision like an unstoppable river. Elderly, men, women, children, all dressed in strange clothes that looked glamorous or a little, all of them moving as one without breaking the flow.

"What... is this?" my words slowly came out, waiting for a punishment of some sort, but none came.

 _"New York City,"_ the blue giant replied easily, his many eyes looking across the scene with interest on his solemn appearance.

"I've never seen anything like it." I told him, watching a bottle with a red and white brand appear on the moving pictures with a flash.

Then again, I haven't seen a lot of things.

 _"Neither have I."_

I looked up at him, my brows furrowed in confusion. The blue giant saw this and prepared himself, for what, however, I did not know.

 _"My name is Belial, the Djinn of Truth and Conviction; the fortress you had seen before entering is my domain, the sixty-eighth Dungeon."_ the blue giant's voice boomed, like a great echo I once heard from the canyons of which I had crossed on the slave Masters traveling carriages.

"A Dungeon...?" I squinted my eyes, the word familiar to me the more I thought about it.

Where have I heard it from? It was nothing the Masters had spoken of, they were moreso interested in speaking of prices and grueling over the maps of the next best location to do their sales for their goods, but there was no such talks about Dungeons... But somehow, when I gazed at the mystical creature looming over in his magnificent frame, I couldn't help but feel that this was something that I should know already. Again, it was there, just at the tip.

"Sorry, mom, I can't make it back."

A voice that struck a deep cord in my being, a voice that screamed _minemineMINE_ had me whirling around to face them. One part of my brain was bewildered of such instinctive actions I was making, actions I had never done from being whipped and trained by my strict Masters, but another part of me reached out for something that had felt lost and taken. Whatever I was expecting to find when I had turned to face that _voice_ that called out to me more than the Djinn's voice who had spoke as if inside my thoughts, I was not expecting this...

There was nothing noteworthy or interesting about her (besides looking as strange as the rest of the people). Her hair was like Tanna's, golden, but a little darker. Her eyes were brown, dots littered all over her face, and she wore something over face, like two small see-through mirrors held by bright blue frames that hugged the side of her head.

"I'm working the night shift hour, so I won't be home until probably four or five in the morning..." the girl spoke out loud, talking to no one but herself.

 _'Is she touched in the head...?'_ I wondered.

 _"Look a little closer, imp."_ Belial, the giant, said.

Following his tidbit, I looked back at the girl, eyes watching and ears listening as she continued to talk to the air, no one passing by batting an eyelash... but I noticed she kept one had up close to her ear. Feeling that I was on to something, I looked a little closely until I spotted an object pressed against the side of her head where her ear would be. If I listened carefully, past the noise of the people and every strange high-pitched horn that sounded where the yellow carriages were, I could hear another voice coming from the object in the girl's hand.

 _"A phone. Devices used to communicate with people at long distances."_ Belial supplied an answer, crossing his arms as he watched the girl. _"Also a source of trouble from the high rate of car crashes due to the drivers' texting."_

"For someone who says that they had no idea of a place like this, you sure know a lot." I pointed out to him.

 _"Well of course I know,"_ the Djinn looked down to me. _"You are the one who knows this place better than me. I'm only learning this from you."_

What?

"Learned this? From me?" I shook my head at him, wondering if there was a mistake in my understanding or his wording.

 _"There are no mistakes here,"_ Belial said, waving his arms where the whole scene around us shimmered to reveal that this was an illusion, a mirage, a picture he was reflecting from somewhere with his control. _"I see the truth where there are lies. This place holds a deep connection to you, and through this, I can see it and better understand you."_

...

What?

The words that filtered out of his mouth grew less and less sense. This place holding a connection? The claims of me knowing such a strange powerful looking city? I couldn't believe this.

"This is... this is insane!" I told the Djinn, knowing it was reckless of me to say such things, but I couldn't hold myself back. "I don't know _anything_! I'm just a merchandise to be sold, nothing more! I've never seen or been to a place such as this: _you must be mistaken_!"

Expecting a harsh reprimand, I waited for the inevitable. Something happened, but not in the way that I had assumed it would.

There was a scream and the sound of collision with a sick crunch that followed afterward.

Snapping my head up quickly, Belial was nowhere to be found, and the girl whose appearance caught my eye out of the thousands of people that swarmed through the colossal kingdom, I looked and felt my insides freeze.

Lying on the pavement, all twisted and bent like a limp doll whose limbs were thrown wildly when it had been dropped on the floor, was the golden-haired girl. People were around, screaming into devices similar to the one the girl held, calling out for help. A carriage, near identical to the yellow carriages, albeit the color, was off the hard trail and onto where the people were. A crater-shaped dent on the glass at the front of the metal carriage, shattered glass splintered and dents on the metal carriage's forefront.

There was blood spreading around the girl like a perverse version of a halo—

 _'o-HG-oD!I-mDY-inG!'_

I shot up, a cold chill running up my spine as I stared on. I couldn't move, I couldn't turn away from the scene, I couldn't even turn my head away enough so that I didn't have to watch. But my body was frozen, uncooperative, and I was vulnerable.

 _"Of course you're vulnerable. You did just die, after all.'_ Belial's disembodied voice drifted through my head.

No! No, I was right here! I was breathing, and I was watching that girl die as people were helpless to do nothing but stand and watch the girl bleed away. Why was no one carrying her off to the hospital? Why was no one trying to reach out to prevent the blood from oozing out of her?! Why was no one there to stop their goddamn gawking and actually do something for once in their fucking selfish lives?!

 _'WHY AREN'T THEY CALLING MY MOTHER?!'_

...

... what?

And that's when everything around me collapsed, buildings falling, people disintegrating, and the only thing that I knew was me, myself, and I/Her.

* * *

My name was Linda Myers, I was twenty-seven-years-old, still living with my mom, and I was attending university.

I wanted to be a teacher.

My tuition was pretty hefty, so I worked at the mall at a clothing store and took the late night shifts of fast-food restaurants to earn extra cash. I didn't want to keep mooching off my mom's money, only taking the free meals she cooked and the bedroom that still remained my own. It was until recently that I started talking to a few fellow students that we began thinking about moving in together as roommates, all of us pitching our money together to live away from our parents (honestly, who wanted to be living with their mom when they turned thirty?).

I was taking another late night shift, the late hours of the night to answer the hungering people that skulked around at the dead of night, smelling like they've been partying or just simply hungry. Anyway, I was talking to my mom on the way to work. She had already went ahead and cooked my favorite meal: crispy boneless chicken with macaroni and mashed potatoes on the side. Just hearing the food of the night made my mouth water, but I couldn't back down from this shift, not if I wanted a little extra in my wallet. She was disappointed not to be seeing me tonight, but she understood and promised to pack up the dinner in the fridge for me to eat when I was awake enough to get some.

Mom was so awesome.

"—I'll see you later, love you!"

Those were the last words I heard from her before the violent sound of tires on tarmac tore their way into my eardrums, and before I knew it, I was flying a few feet until I collided on the sidewalk with people scrambling out of the way. I blinked, confused as hell and bewildered of what just happened, and then the pain came, boring down on me like two walls were squishing my sides until I was in an uncomfortable grip between the two hard walls. I was bleeding, choking, and I couldn't fucking move!

What the hell just happened?

My blurry eyes locked on a familiar phone, cracked and broken beyond repair, yet it was still alive that I could hear my mom's distorted voice.

"Lin—Linda! Hone—"

I wanted to cry out, I wanted to tell her that I was hurting and I wanted her to be with me because I was so scared, and I wanted to cry and wait for my mommy to come and rescue me.

But all that did was make me cough up blood, choking more and more on the heavily copper liquid.

 _'Oh, God! I'M DYING!'_

Finally, without warning, death took hold and spirited me away.

* * *

I screamed.

This was not my body, this was not my face, this was not mine! _THIS LIFE IS NOT MINE_!

 _"Hush."_

I saw it, this time with a perfect High Definition experience that no entertainment company would ever achieve for another hundred years. I saw myself born from a dark-skinned and white-haired woman, watching me with solemnity as I was taken from her without a fight. She was a prostitute, a working escort that lingered around the brothels of Heliohapt country, the father was unknown.

I was given away to the slave traders where I would be taken care of by enslaved women, all of them clothing me, cleaning me, feeding me as I grew from a babe, to a toddler, and now a young girl. I understood better of the things that had passed over my head, as I was too young to make sense of them. Past lessons ingrained in me from my classes of elementary, middle school, high school, and college filled my thoughts with knowledge (knowledge was power). I was thankful for taking Arab and Japanese language classes after I passed my philosophy courses, something I knew would come in handy in the long run

Which lead to my next big issue.

I remembered Heliohapt, I remembered Sasan and Parthevia. I also remembered Kou Empire, Balbadd Republic, and the Sindria Company. I remembered Djinns that went by the name of Ugo, Amon, Paimon, Baal, Focalor... and I remembered Belial.

And most of all... I remembered a story about a little blue-haired boy who had come from another world, and he was known as a powerful magician known as a Magi.

 _"Simple yet mysterious. Interesting."_ Belial pondered over the title of the manga.

Oh, Em, Gee.

 _"Of all the things to say, you resort to your texting language?"_

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" I screamed out loud, my voice reaching higher than it had ever after so many years of submissive silence.

My name had been Linda Myers, I was twenty-seven-years-old, I went to university, and I had died. And then, I was reborn in a world I knew from a fictional manga based off the Arabian Nights tales.

I was so fucked.


	3. Maat

**Scream's Notes:** I just keep going back, rereading my work, spotting mistakes, and constantly update (and add extra) in my previous chapters, it's ridiculous. Did you guys like it so far? Or did the whole "awakening the memories of a former life" just seem... "eh" to you? I'm too lazy to put more effort into it, and I just want to get this story out of my head and get it kick-started, you know? Well people, here's another chapter for you to take in.

 **Dislcaimer:** Magi and The Adventures of Sinbad belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka (with the help of her lovely assistant Yoshifumi Ohtera). My original character(s) belong to me!

* * *

 **:':**

 **:':**

 **:':**

 **::..¢σѕмι¢..::**

 **:.:**

 **:.:**

 **:.:**

* * *

"This is crazy." I said out loud, trembling and trying so, _so_ hard not to break down and shit myself. "Is this for real?! _ARE YOU REALLY A DJINN_?!"

Belial just stared down at me with that stupid broody look on his unchanging face.

"Oh, my God... I've lost it." I murmured to myself, crumbling back on my ass, scrawny legs sprawled all over and my fingers digging into he dirty white hair I was (re)born with. I was a woman inhabiting the body of a child, a child who came from the fictional country of Heliohapt, a fictional country that was brought to life from the work of a fictional story called Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic. That... was really messed up. "I've lost my mind!"

Speaking English, after so many years of being an ignorant slave whose sole purpose in life was to serve, felt so... strange. My tongue could barely wrap around the familiar language that had been absent for the entirety of my entirely new life, and now that I had it back, hearing it with my own two ears felt weird. It was like being given a decade old shirt you hadn't worn for so long, and it felt odd and tight when you wore it.

And nostalgic, don't forget nostalgic.

 _"This world you come from,"_ Belial spoke after awhile of watching me struggle with my inner turmoil. _"It's very... fast-pace."_

Was he talking about the automobiles and flying aircrafts? Or was he referring to something only a Djinn would know, as they were secretive creatures that threw little riddles and clues that left people stumped and befuddled. Djinns and humans may have the ability to speak the same language, but they might as well still have that communication barrier considering that the Djinns could be talking about something that meant entirely nothing (or very little) to the person who had come far enough to reach the Djinn.

 _"We do not make riddles,"_ Belial disagreed with my assessment of his Djinn kind.

"Can you not!" I shrieked up at him (still in English), annoyed and beyond irritated that my thoughts were invaded by this broody jerk. "Stop screwing with my head! It's mine!"

I didn't know if it was because he caught onto my language fast or that it had something to do with his almighty powerful magic that enabled him to understand a word coming out my foreign tongue to his ears (I was guessing it fell onto both, somehow), but the blue giant responded.

 _"Can you stand?"_

When I looked back up again, I noticed that we were no longer in some blank space. Rather, we were inside a grand throne room, gleaming brilliantly as it had on the outside, and that wasn't the only eye-catching thing. There was gold, jewelry, and other sorts of treasures spread all over the giant room. Piles and piles of gold that would sustain any dirt-poor punk like me a lifetime of stability.

 _'You can offer silver and gold to Death, but He will still take you anyway.'_ I thought solemnly, looking back down to my weak limbs.

I was dead.

I wasn't going to be working anymore at the fast-food restaurant dressed in those ridiculously colorful uniforms, I wasn't going to be taking my classes to finish my Bachelor's Degree, I wasn't going to be able to move in an apartment with my three other friends so we could finally live for ourselves, I wasn't going to ever have the chance to ask Jason Cavanaugh if he wanted to go out for coffee sometime, but the most important of all, I wasn't going to ever tell mom that I loved her just as much as she would tell me every day and night when we were together.

All that had been Linda Myers was no longer there with me.

 _"Stand up, little imp."_ the Djinn cuts through the dark recces of my fragile mind. _"It seems we have much to do in this world."_

"I... I can't...!" I whimpered, feeling like the floor was swallowing me up as I sank lower. "I'm dead! How can I keep going?! _HOW IS THIS EVEN REAL_?!"

I shrieked when the world around me turned to ice, my body falling under to match the temperature. I huddled into a small ball, freezing and teeth chattering as my breath turned into fog for every inhale and exhale. I let out another shriek when the world again morphed into a field where thunder clouds thundered overhead as the lightning flashed blindingly across my vision. The wind was wild and strong, almost like I was living inside a video that weather people would catch on their cameras of wild hurricane storms that knocked down trees and buildings from the harsh sway of the wind.

 _"I may be able to control the five senses of the body, but surely even you must be able to think that this seems to real to be false?"_ Belial's voice echoed loudly than the thunder and howling wind that was all around me. _"Now, stand up!"_

With that command, I nervously made for my feet, ignoring the biting cold and stinging rain the slapped across my tiny body, my hair flying about in my face but I did nothing to stop it.

Soon as i stood at my full height, the world stopped and there was nothing but gold and valuable jewels that surrounded me. I let out a shaky breath, my jade-colored orbs flicking back and forth for any signs of incoming changes that the Djinn would throw my way, but thankfully none had come. Feeling a presence behind me, I slowly dared myself to look over my shoulder to find the looming blue giant, her muscled arms crossed and his stoic expression ever present.

 _"Fortune favors us both, little imp, as we can now walk away from these chains that bind us."_ Belial said to me.

"W-wait, what are you talking about?" I asked, bewildered.

Belial turned to the room around him. _"Many times, people have come inside to seek out my power for their own selfish gains. There was once even a king who had almost succeeded in conquering me, but like the others, he was cast out from this place of mine."_

 _'Is he talking about Hakuryuu?'_ I wondered.

 _"No, not him,"_ Belial answered my silent question. His eyes turning to me with a grave look. _"That king who will become the Vessel of **that man**_ _."_

I swallowed thickly, eyes wide with horror as I immediately knew of whom the Djinn spoke of.

And then that's when it clicked for me. I was a slave, a girl with not a lot of ambitions but to get as far away from the people who imprisoned me since I first drew breath in this world. I didn't know what or where I was going to next, but all I knew was that I needed to head into the world as a free human being. Hopefully, I would find a home that was away from any of the countries that would inevitability get involved with the Magi plot, because that would seriously suck if I came across a familiar face and end up doing something stupid to change things.

And it would really bite me in the ass if I met _that_ king.

In the eyes of Belial, the Djinn that would be forced into submission by Hakuryuu and Judal, I was the golden opportunity he had been waiting for. It was only an extra bonus that I was a reincarnated soul who happened to know most of the plot of this universe and where it was heading towards.

 _"Find a metal vessel for me to reside in, little imp."_ Belial patiently instructed as he gestured towards the many treasures in the great hall.

With much reluctance, I agreed with the Djinn. Besides, I was going to need some firepower to back me up if I intended to survive in this beautiful, gruesome world I ended up in. Taking time to look for something that could carry Belial on my person, I scoped through the piles of treasures until something colorful caught my line of vision.

Thinking back to my historical courses in college, I remembered the teacher going through a list of Egyptian deities. The people of the ancient times saw these insects, scarab beetles, as a symbol of rebirth (of the grossest kind, mind you), and in a way, the little bugs called to me.

Reaching for a lapus lazuli fashioned in the shape of beetle while framed in a gold ring, the pin called out to me both from its beauty and familiarity. When I picked up the jewel, I saw a set that matched the blue jewel; a golden bracelet with its wings wrapped around to cover the wrist of the wearer, almost covering the entire forearm, and a blue scarab placed at the top in the very middle of it. There was also a large collared golden necklace, the blue scarab on its very middle, also frame by a golden ring, and necklace looked heavy with designs and pearls put together to make it. The last one was an ebony sword, it wasn't that tall, bit it wasn't so small either. It looked to be a sword the ancient Romans used, but there was some influence on it that also screamed Egyptian. The sword was black and shiny, no show of dust collection, and the handle was golden with the blue scarab places just where the sword met the gold.

 _"What's this? Did you find a metal vessel?"_ Belial asked as he looked to where I was still kneeling.

"Y-yeah," I said as I pulled on the pin to the side of my head, clicking it into place.

I grabbed the other jewels and sword, not willing to part from them.

Looking around the great hall, I wondered if it would be a huge waste to leave all the treasure here. I knew for a fact that there were people just outside of this Dungeon that could benefit from this fortune, using the treasure from this place to find homes, feed themselves, and live long and stable lives without worry and strife.

 _"You really are a kind one, little imp."_ Belial murmured. _"I'm glad it is you, then."_

"I'm not an imp. Don't call me that." I scowled at the blue giant.

 _"Linda, then?"_

"... no. Not that either." I shook my head.

Linda Myers was dead, now I was just... me.

 _"You may use the cloths on the wall to gather the treasure."_ Belial directed the topic elsewhere, using his magic to release the tarp that had been pinned to the wall to fall to the ground so that I could piled up the gold inside them.

It almost seemed like forever ago I was just this simple slave girl who was doomed to live the rest of her life in misery and despair, but now, I thought with a small hint of hope, there was a chance I would walk away without the chains to keep me in a cage. Finished with the piling of the treasure (all the while Belial offered sarcastic commentary with his poker face), I was exhausted but prepared for the ending of this Dungeon I had now captured.

 _"Hmm,"_ the Djinn hummed as he looked down at me.

"What is it?" I asked, resting against the gold after the hard labor the gather and wrap them up.

 _"... If it is with your permission, I would like to offer you a name."_

"Imp is not a very good name to have." I huffed out.

 _"There was a professor of yours: Mr. Adylott. He was a man who had claimed to have traveled to Cairo in his youth."_

A man in his late fifties took shape in my head. He was friendly and funny, always giving chances to people who were behind in their grades because of bad circumstances and lack of sleep from their other important studies. He talked about his adventures on the Northern parts of Africa, showing photo after photo of himself walking with his guides through deserts, small villages, big cities, and riding on the backs of camels. He talked about the culture, language, and the way of life for the people that lived there, calmly putting down any ignorant student that said stupid things like it was a place where terrorists lived and all that garbage coming out of their dumb mouths.

 _"There was a goddess who presides over truth, morality, and honor. From seeing your other life, and seeing you now, I feel as though this name will suit you."_

And I saw the world in brilliant shades of brightness, leaving me breathless and whole. I had seen pictures of astronauts when they sent pictures for the world to see what it was like to see the world from space, but to see it with my own two eyes... and in this magical realm, there were no words and likeliness that could ever compare or come to fruition.

 **-.-.-.-**

There was voices, and I felt the world around me begin to pain colors and pictures until all I saw was the sky and the four sand walls that surrounded me. It took me a second to realize I was inside the place where the Dungeon had previously occupied before I had taken Belial with me.

"I'm back." I murmured.

 _"Here they come."_ Belial's voice warned me, and I saw that the slave masters were climbing their way down to meet me.

"Unbelievable!" one of them said as he eyed the piles of gold I taken back with me to the world. "This little wretch actually did it!"

I was startled out of my daze when I was grabbed by the wrist and promptly thrown on the floor. I groaned, looking back up to see the person responsible beginning to stick his dirty hands into the gold where I had been previously resting against.

"You, filth!" someone snapped their impatient fingers in front of me. "How did you do it?!"

"Don't bother asking it," one of them scoffed. "It was probably a fluke. Either that, or the people who claimed that these Dungeons were dangerous are very weak."

 _"I'd like to see them try it themselves."_ Belial rumbled, his voice deep with brimming anger. _"They've no room to talk. These cowards were willing to sacrifice a child."_

"Hey! What is that you're wearing?!" I hissed when the slave master in front of me grabbed one of my horn-shaped tuft of hair. "You little thief! You think you can take our gold for yourself?! I will have your hand for this!"

"SHUT UP!" I roared, having enough of the abuse and bigotry coming from these horrible people. "YOU ARE THE LAST PERSON I WANT TO HEAR CALLING OTHERS THIEVES!"

There was a stunned silence, before the hand holding my hair tightened. Next thing I knew, there was fingers wrapped around my tiny throat. I let out a choked yelp as I was slammed into the ground, the slave master hovering over me with his fingers constricted the air out of my lungs. I kick my legs and wave an arm, scratching the wrists that was choking the life out of me, but they pain no attention to the nails scratching against their skin.

"Die you little nameless filth! You are worthless! Worthless and meaningless! So die and rot away into the nothingness that you were born as!"

"Be.. li... al!" I coughed out, quickly losing my battle in staying conscious and alive.

 _"My King!"_

A picture came across my mind, Belial sticking it behind my eyelids for me to see and remember. With that helpful quick-thinking, I let go of the slave masters' arm before slammed it against his throat. Immediately, he released his hold of my throat in favor of trying to suck in the air I forced out of his throbbing throat. I dizzily rolled out from under him, not wanting to have my poor body squished by the jerk's heavy weight. I quickly scrambled back onto my feet, finding myself in the face of danger when several slave masters angrily drew their swords and whips to punish and/or kill me for my disobedience.

 _"Remember, you must call out to me!"_

 _'But Djinns don't give their powers to people in one day!'_ I argued, fearful and frantic as the people closed in on me. _'It can't work!'_

 _"Do not fear, this only needs to work for a moment!"_

"Disappear along with this nameless wasteland, you fucking scrap of meat!" one yelled before he raised his swords towards me.

Before the slavers had a chance to pierce and slice my body with their leather whips and sharp swords, I let out a faint whisper that they had no idea was going to cause so much mayhem and destruction in their world.

"Dwell within my body, Belial."

 ** _BOOM_**

The whole world grew dark and fierce, and all eyes looked heavenward to find a beastly giant overtaking the sky, his colossal figure outclassing any beast the slave masters had ever come across in their entire lives. Skeletal serpents circled the giant, letting out mute hisses as they exposed their jaws to the frightened mortals that looked on helplessly.

 _"Hmph, pathetic wretches. Let me show you true pain."_ the giant uttered.

Meanwhile...

Gilgo watched as I patiently set him free with some helpful tools I found somewhere in the many sacks of gold, breaking the chains that bounded each and every slave. The older man looked over to the group of trembling slave masters, all of their eyes glazed over as they slurred like drunks about blue giants and monstrous bones coming to kill them all and the rest of the world.

On the other side, Tanna, along with several other exhausted slaves, climbed up into the cool carriage that the slavers had previously occupied to rest their tired feet. Many of the slaves quickly helped one another in setting free, the sound of chains and cuffs dropping to the floor was music to their ears. Few of the able-bodied slaves that were up for quick work successfully pushed the last of the giant sacks full of gold onto a single cart for them to take with them on their road to find sanctuary as newly established free people.

"Thank you, little girl." Gilgo said as he saw the last of the chains fall to the floor. "I don't know how you did it, but thank you. You saves us all."

I shrugged, throwing the cuffs to the sandy floor near the feet of the frightened slavers that were still under the influence of Belial's nightmarish illusions. "We were always free. These people just stole it from us, so I stole it back."

Gilgo eyed me.

"You're different." the older man said after awhile. "Before, I saw a little girl stumbling her way inside those dangerous deathtraps that often killed brave souls who dared to venture inside, but now, someone else entirely new came out from there."

I slowly nodded. "Yes. You can say that."

"Are you going somewhere, then?" he asked when he saw that I was not joining the others in getting onto the carts.

I nodded again.

"At least take some gold with you." he pointed at the golden sacks. I instructed the slaves to divide the gold equally for each and every one of them. This gold was their key to opportunity and a better life that awaited them at the end of their journey through the wasteland. I wanted them to feel hopeful again, never doubting that this moment was not a dream but a reality come to life.

"Way ahead of you." I chuckled as I showed him a small pouch I had tied to my side.

"I wish you the best of luck, little girl." Gilgo said as he hobbled his way towards the cart after a friendly pat on my shoulder. "Shall we ever come across each other, I will fulfill any deed you wish from me. That I promise you, little one."

"Maat."

"Hm?" the old man paused, looking back to me in confusion.

"My name," I grinned at the older man. "My name is Maat."

With a wave at the slaves as they departed towards Parthevia, I took one last look at the abandoned group of slave masters before turning to the opposite direction and paving my own path.

"Lets go, Belial."

 _"As you command, my King."_


End file.
